Teen Titans: Roses and Violets
by eoraptor
Summary: ON HIATUS; The titans reluctantly take on a new member, Slade's Daughter! Meanwhile, Raven learns about the changes in her life now that she is free of Trigon. Will the team survive the changes? Set during Season 5, Renewed with CHAPTER 2!
1. Premonitions

_**Teen Titans: Roses and Violets**_

By _Eoraptor_

**Rated T **

**AN****: **My first Teen Titans fiction, please bear with me! Set sometime in early part of the final season. Teen Titans, "The New Teen Titans," and all related characters copyright DC Comics, Warner Brothers, and Cartoon Network. This is a not-for-profit work for the enjoyment of fans.

I'll try to keep this as rated "_**T**__"_ for teen, but anyone who's read my other stories know how quickly I can veer off into the dark, the sexual, or the bizarre. I'll try to give warning when that happens, but know that I don't do it gratuitously.

_**-TITANS-**_

**Premonitions**

"Rachel Roth huh?" The bouncer eyed the girl with an arch look, then turned his glance back to the ID she had presented.

He had a sneaking suspicion that it was fake, or at least that it was not this girl's… but he had no way to prove it. Her hair was a little too black, her smile a little too big. And yet, it was the same face on the ID. After a long moment during which he made a few noncommittal grunts, he handed it back and waved her through.

Once she was well clear of the door, the girl ran a hand through her hair. It seemed to crackle faintly as she did so, as though it were overloaded with static cling. She let out a long breath. First test passed.

Raven sighed and looked around the teen club. Her new ability, limited though it was, had fooled the doorman. Which was good, because the Titans were all banned from this club ever since Starfire's sister Blackfire had brought down the wrath of an alien police force on the place a few years ago. Since then, they had instituted a "no capes" policy.

The teen hero looked out one of the slightly grimy windows and caught her reflection. Black hair, and no gem visible on her forehead. Honestly, she wondered how the heck the man had been so easily misled. It did not inspire confidence.

This disguise was a sort of experiment, based on some spells she had learned in one of her books. Using her astral powers, the dark energy that was her birthright, she'd cloaked her deeply colored hair in a thin field of black. She also mixed the black and white energies she called on, covering her body. Her skin, normally a faintly silver gray, now appeared only pale, and not supernatural.

Those were the easier aspects of her disguise; requiring only some small concentration once she'd understood how to make her powers into thin fields instead of her typical drastic passerine cloak. All though it took a little will to prevent the dark energy field that was the physical manifestation of her magic from reverting to its usual bird-like appearance, the changes to her face required far more work.

Raven looked closely at her forehead, and then her own eyes, and allowed herself a very small smile. She'd always known her face could transform. In the past, however, it was not voluntary, but a response to allowing her emotions to escape her control. During those times, her face would gain a second set of glowing red eyes, and small fangs would appear at her lips. Worse would happen if she didn't get herself under control.

With the help of a new spell that made flesh malleable, she'd willed her chakra jewel to sink beneath the skin of her forehead. The final bit, though, was the trickiest. It was the most difficult to maintain, and she still had some trepidation about it. To hide the unearthly indigo cast to her eyes, she had to allow forth some small part of her emotions, specifically anger and passion. These brought a red cast to her eyes and she found, through intense meditation before a mirror, that the layering of indigo and crimson gave them a natural-looking brown color.

Clothes and an ID card had been troublesome, but only in so much as finding ones that weren't glaringly out of character for her. She'd finally settled on black pants, a baggy hooded sweatshirt, and her own boots. These contrasted just enough with her usual form fitting leotard and hid her body, while also being enough like her hooded cloak to keep her in her comfort zone.

All in all, if she were willing to experience it, she'd be proud of managing to disguise herself so well. It was a challenge, given her unique appearance, and she felt she'd accomplished it well enough. She allowed the small smirk to remain in place, and turned to order a tea from the club's counter.

This was a teen club after all, no alcohol. Not that she would ever let such pass her lips. Alcohol only served to lower ones inhibitions… and for her, and those around her, that would be fatally bad.

Just as she was raising her hand to signal for her drink, the bracelet she wore began flashing. It was a smaller version of her usual large enchanted jewels, one she'd not worn in years. It was also now an electronic device which flashed to alert her to trouble, as all of the Titan's various costume pieces did.

The flashing in itself was not surprising. What caused her carefully erected disguise to wholly evaporate in alarm, however, was the pattern. Her immense shock was because of the blinking sequence… Not the usual on-and-off flashing that was followed by a cry of "Titans Go!" but instead a set of three pulses…

It was a special signal Robin had set up. The signal was only used should either of two people return. Both were supposed to be dead. One, however, had returned once before.

Her disguise gone, Raven surrounded herself with her astral body in the shape of her namesake animal, and transmuted right through the club's ceiling and in to the night, flying towards the tower.

_**-TITANS-**_

Robin gripped his staff so tightly that it faintly vibrated with the tension in his gloved hands. Starfire hovered just over his left shoulder, her fists clenched and glowing with a potent green light. At his right side, Cyborg, the silver and blue centurion, also stood at the ready, his right arm morphed into his trademark sonic cannon, his artificial left eye aglow.

Behind them, Beastboy had settled on the form with which he'd had the most luck against their intruder. The stiffened tail of a velociraptor twitched slightly as he paced, clacking his sickle-claws against the floor.

The boy wonder heard a familiar shimmering sound high above, and didn't need to look up to know it was Raven joining them from wherever she'd been cloistering herself. The team assembled, he grit his teeth, eyes narrowing behind his mask.

"Slade… What rock did you crawl out from and why are you here? Our business was concluded months ago."

"Ah Robin… Welcoming and warm as always I see." The criminal overlord shook his head faintly. Then he turned his lone eye on the other Teen Titans. "Starfire, charmed as always. Cyborg, You're looking well. Beastboy, I heard recently that you stopped the Brain… Good work."

Looking upward, he chuckled very faintly, "Raven… I must say that that is a new look for you. And I do hope our previous… encounters haven't colored your opinion of me."

Starfire and Beastboy exchanged confused expressions and cast their eyes skyward, where Raven hovered even above the level of her redheaded teammate.

"Dude… a hoodie? Raven must have been doing laundry. And here we could have used her crusty tights for stankball!"

"Indeed it is most… unusual."

She grumbled faintly and shook her head beneath the gray-blue hood. "Could we focus on the important things right now? Like why there's an undead criminal in our midst?"

"I assure you, Raven… I am quite among the living." The man in the uniocular mask refocused his eyes on Robin and if it was possible, the mask seemed to smirk. "And our previous business was quite well concluded Robin. Which is why I am here; I have need of your further… Brotherly services."

"What are you talking about?" Somehow, the other titans noticed, Robin was managing to carry on an entire conversation through clenched teeth.

"You were so loyal and protective of the endangered black bird there during our last… adventure… that I felt you would be the best group of people to see to the welfare of… my daughter."

"Your who? Man who would be nasty enough to sleep with your ugly butt?" Cyborg quipped as he scanned the imposing armored man. "He's telling the truth though, Robin. I got a pulse, respiration, the works… no skull-face this time."

Ignoring the insult from the metal man, Slade simply stepped to one side slightly. "Allow me to introduce my daughter, Ravager."

From seemingly nowhere, but apparently from behind Slade, stepped a young woman. She was almost as tall as he, but obviously much younger, and definitely feminine.

Her outfit resembled Slade's distinctly. She wore the same blue-gray chainmail beneath a sleek black chest plate, with black pants similarly armored, and steel toed boots of an identical style. As Slade had indicated though, she was, if not his daughter, at least young enough to be. The cut of her costume reflected that.

Her chest-plate was styled to resemble a tank-top, and were she not wearing the Promethium chainmail beneath it, it would bare a surprising amount of skin. Her pants were likewise tighter, accentuating her long legs, where as her "father's" were looser, more resembling fatigues. Both, however, were crafted of the same shimmering black cloth-like armor material, with metallic knee pads and thigh guards. The same was true of the gauntlets enclosing her wrists and forearms at the end of the chainmail sleeves.

Her belt was a gray utility belt with pouches, and clipped to each side was a featureless black sheath, holding what was presumably a pair of katana. She had her arms folded arrogantly across her chest, which, the boys at least, noted was rather ample despite being hidden behind the armored chest protector and mail.

Her mouth and chin appeared young enough, with pale skin and pink lips, but the rest of her face was hidden behind a mask. It took the form of a bandanna drawn down over the upper half of her face and head, wrapping around the back and trailing off in to two theatrically long streamers. Both streamers were Slade's trademark orange, yet the mask itself was orange on the right, and black on the left.

Mimicing Slade's mask, the orange side had an opening for her piercing blue eye, but the black left face had no such opening. Behind her mask, and intermingled with the orange ties of the bandanna, she had long hair which fell somewhere between platinum blonde and silvery gray.

She stood there, her hip cocked roguishly, and lowered her arms from her chest, resting them on her belt at the hilt of each katana. "These are the Titans, Father? I am not impressed."

"She sounds…" Starfire began, looking the newcomer up and down, her eyes narrowed.

"Arrogant? Apparently." Raven completed the statement, also watching Ravager and her haughty stance, trying to get a read on her. The girl's stance radiated confidence that bordered on arrogance. The quirk of her lips pushed it over that border in Raven's opinion. Star gave an insulted sniff as well, parroting the unspoken assessment.

"I was thinking English, actually," Robin continued. His eyes narrowed behind his mask as he watched the woman standing there, studying them in return.

"Yes… Her mother raised her in London during her formative years." Slade admitted casually. "But I did not bring my daughter to you to critique her accent. I need you to protect her."

"Honestly Father… I am more than capable of taking care of myself." Ravage sniffed, seeming to be offended. "Mother and her… friends taught me well to protect myself."

"Not if I could find and abduct you without even using an alias, you can't. Rose, I swear… You don't know the people I deal with. Wintergreen kept you well hi-"

"Not that I want to interrupt this family chat… but why would we help you, Slade?" Robin twirled his staff, as if to remind the pair that the Titans were still there, and that Slade and Ravager were actually standing in _their_ tower.

"Ahem, Yes… As you may have noticed after the… _unpleasantness_ surrounding Tara, I am not the best father figure. Be that as it may, Ravager _is_ my daughter. And as such, my enemies, having learned her true identity, seek to use her against me." Slade stood, his hands behind his back, and seemed to show no emotion in his posture or body language.

"We're not your babysitting service, Slade," Raven scowled from the air, and the other titans nodded in agreement. "She said she can take care of herself."

"And dude, why would we want to help you anyway? Beastboy barked, not having shifted out of his reptilian form. Anyone who knew the body language of velociraptors could easily tell there was more he wanted to say, but didn't.

"Yes… but if you're not protecting Rose from the world, Titans… who will protect the world from Rose?"

_**-TITANS-**_

"I really don't like this, Robin. We've seen Slade use girls and material snuck into the tower against us before. I still can't figure out how that mask full of nanotech powder worked." Cyborg crossed his arms across his broad chest and frowned firmly. "…and this girl's practically a walking arsenal."

"Yeah, no kidding! Dude she's walking around with swords on like they were her fuzzy bunny slippers!" Beast Boy pulled a face and gestured at his hips. He squeeked when he wheeld around to find their taller guest standing directly behind him.

"I don't wear fuzzy bunny slippers, and I'm standing right here." Ravager's visible eye narrowed behind her mask. Her father had left some time ago; and so far, all five of the Teen Titans had been keeping their distance from her and talking in hushed tones. It had worn her last nerve.

She again had her arms crossed over her chest. It was what seemed to be one of only two default poses, the other consisting of the same stance, with her hands on her hips at the hilts of the aforementioned swords. She tapped a heavily booted foot, expressing her irritation. "And I'm quite bored of this. Obviously you don't want me here _any_ more than I wish to be here. I'll take my leave now."

Robin, remembering Slade's parting admonition about Rose needing to be looked after for the good of others as much as her own, stepped in front of the departing girl. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Oh? And you intend to stop me, do you Boy Wonder?" Ravager's speech took on a more imperious tone and her left hand drifted downward to one of her weapons. "I think you should know that my father has added to my already effective training."

Robin's eyes narrowed behind his mask and he scowled. The last thing he wanted was an all out sword fight in the Atrium, especially when she had two swords to his… none. He decided to try a different tact, "What sort of training did you have before Sla- your father took you in?"

Ravager's icy blue eye also narrowed from the visible side of her mask as she considered the red suited Titan, "My mother and her friends trained me in multiple forms of self defense, especially Savate and southern style Kung fu."

"Tiger, or Crane?"

Robin got his answer with the "shinking" sounds of the two katana being drawn. Ravager's arms took on the serpentine form reminiscent of a Chinese dragon, one blade forming the head, the other the tail.

The boy wonder's staff exploded into position, just in time to parry one blade aside as the taller girl dove in. Robin's whirling stave only narrowly swung around to block the second blade that snaked in from the opposite side. "Dragon… it had to be Dragon…"

Gritting his teeth, Robin pushed off the ground with his heavy boots, bursting upwards and firing his grapple to accelerate his departure. "_Blind Snake, Iron Bear, Leaping Monkey… none are suited against the ever-changing Serpent Dragon."_

He glanced down from his thoughts to see Slade's Daughter launch herself after him, her blades at her sides, acting as rudders. He felt a rush of relief as a brilliant green bolt rocketed between him and Ravager, blocking her pursuit. Coming to rest on the ledge that circled the ceiling of the two-story high Atrium of the Tower, He paused to reassess. "Star, Look out!"

"Eeeep!" Just in time, the fire haired alien managed to avoid the tiny grenades Ravager had hurled at her. They detonated, pock marking the wall where Starfire had been with fist sized holes.

Robin fired his other grapple across the room and swung down towards Ravager from her blind side with hardly a sound, only to be met with the flashing of her left katana snapping around as the tail of her dragon. It severed his grapple, causing him to drop several feet short of her. He managed to convert his momentum into a roll and kicked out as he came to her side, dislodging the flashing blade from her hand. Obviously she wasn't as blind on this side as he'd thought.

"You're good, but there are five of us… Beast Boy!"

The green boy, who had been darting around near the slivery blonde's feet as a shrew suddenly morphed into a great mammoth, knocking Ravager across the atrium with its trunk and a triumphant snort.

When Ravager had cleared her head, her icy blue eye flashed about. With a groan of resignation, the statuesque teen rubbed the darkened side of her masked face, "Bloody brilliant maneuver."

Standing and resheathing her blades, She glared about the group of five. " Fine… but if I must stay; you can at least show me around the town, can't you?"

After a moment's deliberation, Robin nodded, "Beast Boy, Cyborg, I guess you two can give her a tour of Jump City's highlights?"

"What's the matter Robin Red Breast? Too good to escort a lady yourself?" She turned her attention of the shorter leader, tiling her nose in the air and looking down at him.

Starfire and Raven each arched a brow at the lilt in Ravager's accented voice. They exchanged looks as the ground based titans wearily eyed the girl dusting herself off.

Cyborg arched his living eyebrow and assessed the armored swashbuckler, "Well, I don't see any ladies down here, just up in the air there. I'm sure Robin will be happy to escort any ladies you find though."

Star quickly descended from the rafters and came to hover between the platinum blonde and the boy wonder. There was a decided edge to her normally bubbling voice, "I think it would be best if you were to do as you were told to do."

Seeing and sensing Ravager about to lash out with her tongue, Raven descended as well, her feet settling to the floor with a soft sound, "I have things I need to share with Robin and Starfire, _alone_. Beast Boy and Cyborg will have to suffice."

Her bored, level tone brooked no argument, from Ravager _or_ the other Titans. The masked woman looked down her nose at Raven for a long moment. With a snort, she spun on her heel and marched down the corridor to her assigned room.

_**-TITANS-**_

_Author's notes: Well, Welcome to my first Teen Titans (toon) fan fiction. For those of you who don't recognize her, meet Rose "Ravager" Wilson. She DOES appear in Teen Titans GO! #49, but this version of Rose has nothing to do with the Go incarnation, I won't be using any elements from those books, since they were directed to the 6-12 age group, a lil too simplistic for the stories I write. _

_For the DC fanboys, you've already noticed I changed her up a bit from the DCU comics. In the tradition of the rest of the Toon Titans, I'm reimagining Rose to fit the universe. I'll also introduce other info from the DC Comics Universe stories regarding Terra, as well as the same elements for Robin and Raven. If you're not familiar with The Teen Titans original forms from "The New Teen Titans" of the 1980s, check out TitansTowerDOTcom. You'll get a few clues about the story elements I'm going to introduce, and maybe relearn your favorite characters from a new perspective._

_And for a picture of Rose in the Toon Titans style, check out artist ToddNauck on Deviant Art, or grab an old copy of Teen Titans Go! #49._


	2. Headspace

_**Teen Titans: Roses and Violets**_

_By Eoraptor_

_Rated T_

AN: Set sometime in early part of the final season. Teen Titans, "The New Teen Titans," and all related characters copyright DC Comics, Warner Brothers, and Cartoon Network. Full disclosure top of part 1.

_**-Teen Titans-**_

**Headspace**

Robin blinked. Since when had Raven shown… Initiative? It wasn't that the near-gothic girl wasn't intelligent or capable… but the boy wonder had always known her to react rather than to act. Raven tended to wait for a situation to evolve before she responded to it. She didn't give orders, especially not to people she didn't know.

He knew Raven _could_ lead and give orders, of course; whenever they split into elements of two or three in a fight or a chase, she could be trusted to know what to do and get it done. But the Boy Wonder felt that Raven tended to rely on her vast historic knowledge and her empathic trust of her team mates, as opposed to telling them directly what to do. She was also not of a proactive mindset. The mysterious sorceress didn't get involved with anything or anyone unless and until she had to. Still…

The dark haired boy shook his head hard once, to clear it of the distraction threatening to consume him. Looking around from behind his mask, Robin assessed the situation, trying to bring back the calculating detachment that had been drilled into him by his mentor for years. Within a second, he had returned to himself and his quick eyes had reported what the situation was.

The new guest in the tower had just about disappeared down the hallway to her assigned room, her stride a tense march showing off her irritation. Starfire was still hovering in the air next to him, her arms crossed over her chest. Much like Ravager, her posture radiated irritation, but Robin also saw apprehension in her levitating stance, her eyes darting from Ravager, back to their group, and then again to Ravager. The attitude was highly unusual for the vivacious alien princess.

Standing next to him, Raven had stuffed her hands into the pocket of her hoodie. He was almost derailed again by the casual clothing; but a quick mental check noted that, aside from lacking a cape, it was not so different from the conservative manner she normally dressed herself in, hiding her face in shadow and disguising the profile of her body.

The boy wonder had to rotate his head to take in the other two Titans. Beast Boy was still a mammoth, filling a decent portion of the atrium space, but standing more or less behind him. The great green creature didn't exactly have a face, but he could see in dark eyes some confusion. Being able to read the facial expressions of whatever animal Beast Boy morphed into was a hallmark of how well he knew each of his teammates.

Finally, Robin's eyes settled on Cyborg. The big man had his arms crossed over his armored chest, and his body language clearly stated that he was not happy. He obviously didn't like having a stranger in the tower, especially a girl, and doubly so one mixed up with Slade.

A healthy dose of paranoia was something that Robin and Cyborg held in common, though the big man's tended to be more of a territorial sort. Cyborg was friendly enough in person and in public… Yet, he was very picky about whom he let into the tower, or the T-car, or close to the T-ship; really, any of the titan's gadgets or haunts were his personal protectorate. Obviously, having already been burned by Terra getting into the tower, disabling all of its security, and betraying them was rushing back to the forefront of the man-machine's mind at this very moment from the way he chewed his lip.

The considerations of the Titans were interrupted by Raven clearing her throat, "Well? Are you going to stand around all day, or can we get on with the afternoon's 'entertainment'?"

Starfire blinked her large green eyes in confusion, and then giggled, grabbing Raven's elbow and half yanking her along towards the elevator, "Oh yes! Please, show us this thing you have to share! It has been so long since you have shared anything of yourself willingly with the rest of us!"

Robin had to chuckle at the suddenly stricken face the sorceress wore as he moved to follow them. He paused, and turned back to Cyborg and Beastboy, his face back in its neutral mask after the smirk, "Keep an eye on Ravager. She doesn't seem thrilled with her father, but she doesn't seem happy with us either. If she has to make someone her enemy, I'd rather it be Slade."

As Robin returned to the elevator, he had to duck Raven forcibly removing her elbow from the hovering Tamarainian's grasp. He gave a wave to the other Titans as the door closed, leaving Cyborg and Beastboy standing alone in the atrium.

"Dude! Did he just tell us to make sure Slade's daughter has a good time?" the changeling scratched his head with his trunk, and then metamorphosed back to his normal shape.

"I think he did." Cyborg stroked his chin and considered the now closed lift door. "Frankly, I'm not sure how to feel about it."

"Yeah, well you always did have a thing for blondes." Beastboy jabbed him in the side with an elbow, and then proceeded to rub it where it had impinged his armor. "And what was with Raven and the grunge look?"

"I don't know B.B. But given the choice between a schizophrenic ticked off Raven and the moody daughter of Slade, I think I'd rather take the danger I don't know for now."

_**-Teen Titans-**_

Her shoulders hunched up in slight irritation at Starfire's continued chatter, Raven escorted Robin and Star into her room, waving her hand in the air with a flash of blackness to close and seal the door. "Please, make yourselves comfortable, but don't touch anything. I need to… change."

Star moved to float after her friend, but was stopped by a gesture. As the darker girl disappeared into her small bathroom, the bubbly alien turned back to Robin. Before she could even voice the question, he held up his hand, shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know either, Star. But, she said for us to make ourselves comfortable." Moving to take a seat, Robin pulled up what was, oddly enough, a beanbag chair, of course in Raven's trademark deep blue.

The Tamarainian chewed her lip a moment, but then moved to sit on the foot of Raven's mostly disused bed. "I am most concerned for friend Raven. She has not been the same since the events surrounding the anniversary of her birth. And I have never known her to go into public on her own if she is not forced to."

Robin tilted his head at the observation, pursing his lips in consideration. "You think she was in the city?"

"I do. She would not change her clothes merely to meditate on the roof." Star nodded resolutely, sitting cross-legged on the bed and holding her ankles. "And I have not known her to wear anything other than her robes on any occasion. Even when they are damaged."

The boy wonder considered this. No one who knew Starfire for more than five minutes could claim she was stupid. She was ignorant of a lot of things, yes; but she was quick to learn, and very very observant. Everything she said now was true, also, "Yeah. I know, Star. But she just turned over a whole new page in life. Maybe this is just part of that."

"Perhaps you are right, Robin. Oh I wish it to be so! She has been through so much recently, first with the Malchior, and then with Slade."

Starfire's hopes were cut off as Raven emerged from her bathroom, clad now in her usual leotard and cloak, and adjusting one of her bejeweled gauntlets. "Ah, much better. Now…"

Raven blinked, looking from Robin sitting on the floor and glancing up at her, and then to Starfire, who had assumed her usual chummy position on the sorceress's bed. After a moment, she resumed. "Sorry, not used to having people in here, especially when they make themselves right at home."

"Well, you did tell us to," Robin observed, a small smirk tilting his lips. "So, what's up? You said that you had something to show us?"

Raven pursed her lips for a second, and then swept past her guests and to one of her shelves. She picked up an ornate hand mirror, and then moved smoothly back to the center of the room, sitting on the floor before her bed, but where Robin could see her as well. "I did, and I do."

Quirking his brow, Robin slipped closer to see what was so important about the mirror, and Star followed his example, moving to lie down along Raven's bed and get her face closer. The darkly clad sorceress paused, waiting for them to get comfortable again, and then continued.

"I realized a few days ago that I should work harder to let all of you into my life. You risked your lives to return me from my father's underworld, and once again I shut you out. That is… unfair." Her deep blue eyes moved from one to the other, and then back to the mirror. "And before you ask, Robin, why Beastboy and Cyborg are not here; it's because they have already inadvertently seen what I am about to show you."

Robin was a bit surprised. Had Raven just read his thoughts? He shared a concerned glance with Starfire, "Uh… okay then. So, what is it you need to show us?"

"It is easier to demonstrate than to describe," the darksome girl began after a moment of consideration. "Now… Prepare yourselves; the entrance is a bit… jarring. Azeroth… Mertion… Zinthos…"

Robin sat back, thinking Raven was merely centering herself. That illusion evaporated when he found his entire body beginning to distort and twist, his head being drawn by dark forces towards the mirror in Raven's hands.

_**-Teen Titans-**_

Cyborg and Beastboy stood, dumbfounded, before the door to Ravager's room. Were it not for the silvery white hair, they would be certain that the girl who emerged was not the girl who had gone in.

Once hidden by the orange-and-black that Slade favoured, the boys were greeted by a striking face, with pointed chin, broad strong cheekbones, and a large, almond shaped cobalt blue eye. The left side of her face was graced with a white satin eye-patch where the matching eye should be, but this did nothing to mar her features in any way.

She wore a slightly playful smirk on her full pink lips, and her hands were once again resting on her hips cockily. She also wore civilian clothes; in the form of a loose fitting green turtle necked sweater that hid what the boys knew to be her generously portioned torso, and a pair of pale blue jeans that, while tight to her hips and down her longish legs, flared at the ankles over a pair of jaunty little white boots.

The look in her eyes and smirk on her lips, much less harsh without the one-eyed swash-buckling mask, seemed to be challenging them to pick their jaws up off the floor and say something to her.

In response, Beastboy stood on his tiptoes and tried to peek past her and into the room, ignoring for the moment that it was Terra's old one and still painted in a desert motif. "Whoa, dude… who are you and what did you do with Ravager?"

"Do I look like a 'dude' to you?" She smirked at him once more, and if possible, put an even more arrogant tilt to her hips to accentuate her pose.

Cyborg, while not as openly incredulous as his little green cohort, was still more than a little skeptical. After all, twenty minutes ago, Ravager had been a haughty, petulant, armor covered swashbuckling ninja; and now she was… a babe.

"So, do we still call you Ravager dressed like this?" He inclined his head and gestured to her casual clothes, even if they looked like they cost a lot more than 'casual.'

"Rose will do just fine," She smirked back and chuckled a bit. "Ravager is what father calls me when I wear those colors of his. Not that I'm not absolutely ravishing in them."

The boys glanced at each other, a bit wearily, and then shrugged. They stepped back so Rose could fully exit the room, and then both peered inside again. Fortunately, they felt, there on the bed and neatly laid out in order were the elements of her body armor and the twin katana.

"All right, Rose…" Cyborg clapped his hands enthusiastically to cover his sigh of relief, "What would you like to see first?"

Her blue eye giving the big male an appraising look, she flipped her hair and shrugged, pressing with her british accent, "I don't know… I've only just arrived, how would I know what to see under those circumstances? What would you recommend?"

Beastboy, noting Cy's sudden deflation and hanging jaw, chimed in, "How about we start with pizza?"

"Yeah, I could go for some pepperoni!" The half-man enthused.

"Tofu pepperoni it is!" Beastboy cheered right back

"Don't nobody want your smelly tofu, man! How many times I got to tell you that?"

"And nobody wants to eat your twice tortured pig intestines either dude!"

"Well I'll take tortured pig intestines over curdled bean jelly any day of the week!"

"And I'll take bean curd over-,"

"Gentlemen!" Rose barked, before running a hand through her white hair in a display of controlled irritation. "How about Cheese? Would we all be happy with cheese?"

"Cheese it is!" the two boys suddenly cheered, giving the thumbs up, each offering her an elbow to escort her.

_**-Teen Titans-**_

When the boy wonder came to his senses, he shook his head and glanced around. They were definitely not in Raven's bedroom in the tower anymore.

Looking about, and getting his head to stop spinning, Robin found himself on some kind of stone and soil pathway. As he looked into the distance, he realized it was not of the normal sort; for as it curved out of sight, it became obvious that it was a pathway that floated in nothingness, not supported or attached to anything else. In the nearby space, which he couldn't exactly call air since air usually had ground beneath it, floated great boulders and other detritus. Spaced out along the coiling pathway he could see were a series of stone arches, but they didn't seem to serve any purpose, and bore no markers that he could see from here.

The space about the path though, was made up of… well… space. He seemed to be looking into an infinite cosmos flecked with stars and nebulae when he glanced beyond the floating path itself. In the general direction he could call up, there were what seemed to be gray clouds gathering, obscuring parts of the space above him.

There seemed to be a general 'up and down' to the space around him, and he was held to the path by something he could assume was gravity, even if his knowledge of physics said the narrow stone path should not be able to hold him that tightly. He tested this by jumping a bit, and found it felt normal. Settling down again, he suddenly realized a more important fact. He was alone.

"Starfire? Raven?" He spoke out, and found that his voice had a slight echo. After no response, he got a little louder in his attempts, "Starfire?! Raven?!"

He began to walk along the path in the direction he was facing, mainly because it was one of only two directions he felt he could safely move in, and continued calling out to the girls.

"Robin?!" Came a thread echo.

"Starfire?! Where are you?" the boy wonder called out excitedly. The voice had come from ahead of him, and he started to run along towards it along the path.

"I appear to be in space." The echo came back stronger. "I am standing on an asteroid of some kind. Oh, please hurry!"

'_An Asteroid?'_ Robin thought as he looked around. He frowned firmly, because there were now several of the large floating bodies near the path, but none where he could clearly see the roughly flat tops. "Star! Keep talking! Is Raven with you?"

"No! Friend Raven is not here! Oh I hope she has not fallen off of this stone! I fear there is nothing to catch her if she has!"

"Fallen?!" Robin called out as he approached. He was amazed how clearly sound flowed here, because Starfire's voice was almost as clear now that he was near its source as it had been a ways away. "Can't you fly?"

"No! I do not seem to be able to fly here! I can only jump a little ways."

Looking around, the red vested leader finally spotted the small form of Starfire, marked by her bright red hair, pacing the edge of one of the floating bodies. He waved his arms frantically at her and jumped up and down a bit. Noticing he was near one of the arches, he fired his grapple at the asteroid Star was on, and then tied it through the arch.

Starfire grabbed the wire, and made her way across space, half way between the two points, she found she could float while holding the wire, and quickly increased her pace with the half-flying technique.

Reaching the path, she threw her arms around Robin and hugged him tightly, lifting him up and squealing for joy, "Oh thank you Robin! It was so cold and lonely on that asteroid! I feared I would never escape it! But you have freed me so that we may find Friend Raven!"

"Starfire! Can't! Breath!"

"Ooooh! I am sorry Robin!" the redhead released her hero, who almost dropped to his knees before regaining his footing. After a moment, she folded her hands concernedly in front of her, "Please, Robin, where do you think that we are? It is no place that my people are familiar with and I am concerned that Raven is not with us."

Robin pursed his lips and looked around, untying his grapple cable from the strange arch and putting it away. "I don't know. Raven comes from another dimension… maybe this is that place?"

As he and Starfire passed through the arch, they were confronted with the impossible. One side of the arch was outer space with clouds, and the next part was… Candyland?"

"Silly Robin!" Raven giggled right in front of them, bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly. "This isn't another dimension!"

"Then what is it?" The boy wonder inclined his head to one side in confusion at the normally gloomy girl standing before him in a brilliant pink cloak.

"It's the inside of my head." came a dour response from behind him, and the two titans turned to find a second Raven, in her blue cloak, standing behind them inside the arch.

_**-Teen Titans-**_

_Author's Notes: Um, so yeah… almost a year between chapters My Gosh I'm so sorry! ~sweatdrops~ part of this sat around unfinished for a year with no muse and worse life stuff going on that I won't troubler everyone with, but those few of you still reading this, THANK YOU IMMENSELY!!! Please follow the three "R's" __**Read, Review, and Recommend!**_


End file.
